dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Fortune Cards
Fortune Cards are a set of collectible cards meant to augment the possible actions a player can make during a given round. They were introduced for use during ''March of the Phantom Brigade'', which had several sets of cards to augment actions. There were five sets of cards released: Shadow over Nentir Vale, Neverwinter, Fury of the Feywild, Spiral of Tharizdun, and Drow Treachery. They were sold in booster packs of 8 cards each, containing 5 commons, 2 uncommons, and 1 rare. Fortune Card rules You can use all the cards of one or more Dungeons & Dragons Fortune Cards boosters as your deck. Each player brings his or her own deck to the game. At the start of each encounter, shuffle your deck and draw a card. You can play one card per round. It requires no action to play. The rules on each card state when you play it and what effect it has. A card takes effect just once unless it states otherwise, and you discard the card when its effect ends. You can have only one Fortune Card in your hand at a time. At the start of each of your turns, you can do one of the following: * Discard the card in your hand and draw a new one. * Draw a new card if you don't have one in your hand. * Keep the card that's in your hand if you haven't played it. Build your own deck Initial deck building rules You can also build and play with your own customized deck of Dungeons & Dragons Fortune Cards. Each card in the Shadow over Nentir Vale set belongs to one of three categories: Attack, Defense, or Tactics. The card's face displays its category. A custom Fortune Card deck can contain any multiple of 10 cards (10, 20, 30, and so on). For every 10 cards in your deck, you must have at least 3 cards of each of the three categories (Attack, Defence, Tactics), as shown in the table below. And so on. Deck building rules after the Drow Treachery expansion The Drow Treachery expansion introduced cards with the Treachery category, and the rules for these cards say that no more than two cards could be duplicated in a deck, without clarifying what the rules for minimum cards per category would be when combining Treachery cards with other fortune cards with Attack, Defence and Tactics cards (as it would be weird if one could only have one Treachery card per 10 total cards). List of Fortune Cards Shadow over Nentir Vale cards The following list was compiled from the Dungeons & Dragons Fortune Cards Lists and Price Guide. Neverwinter cards The following list was compiled from the Dungeons & Dragons Fortune Cards Lists and Price Guide. Fury of the Feywild cards The following list was compiled from the Dungeons & Dragons Fortune Cards Lists and Price Guide. Spiral of Tharizdun cards The following list was compiled from the Dungeons & Dragons Fortune Cards Lists and Price Guide. Drow Treachery cards External links * D&D Fortune Cards From Dungeon's Master.com * Fortune Card rules pdf * Possible house rules * Using Fortune Cards as Player Rewards Category:Products Category:Game rules